1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a hat, and more particularly, to a hat with sound playing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional earphones have the advantages of small profile and high portability. However, a long-time use of earphones will damage the hearing and hurt the ears of users. Furthermore, since the earphones may drown out the ambient noise when being worn, the users will not notice outside noises that would typically warn of potential danger. Consequently, this may result in life threatening accidents.
In order to solve the above problems, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,615 discloses a hat with audio assembly. The hat has an opening formed on the brim and the audio assembly comprising speakers, batteries, driving circuits and other electronic elements is arranged in the opening. In this manner a user may still listen to the music outdoors by wearing the above hat without the need of earphone.
However, the audio assembly of the above hat is arranged in the opening of the brim. This is not beautiful and the audio assembly will also be prone to vibrating on the brim. Furthermore, the above hat uses dynamic speakers, they are bulky and heavy. When the dynamic speakers together with the batteries and driving circuits are mounted on the brim, the brim will become heavy. As a result, the brim of the above hat will incline down to obstruct the sight of the wearer when the hat is worn.